Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. These applications may transfer message content between two users. Information describing a source for the message content, aspects of the message content, or commentary relating to the message content is transferred in separate messages distinct from the message content being shared. Where the message content is being transmitted in a first application and the source, aspects, or commentary relating to the message content originates in a second application, telecommunications applications rely on device operating system functions such as copy and paste to copy the source, aspects, or commentary from the second application to the first application.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.